


Before It's Too Late

by sennfan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Language, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Powerplay, Rimming, Shotgunning, Smoking, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, canonverse, lots of feels, sentimental old men, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennfan/pseuds/sennfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another failed expedition, Levi can no longer remain silent about his true intentions for Erwin.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Sometimes I slide away</em><br/><em>Silently</em><br/><em>I slowly lose myself</em><br/><em>Over and over</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Take comfort in my skin</em><br/><em>Endlessly</em><br/><em>Surrender to my will</em><br/><em>Forever and ever</em></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy7FzXLin7o">Heaven - Depeche Mode</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my lovenote to the eruri fandom. <3 There are too many people to name who are so inspiring and talented and _ohmygod_ people who love eruri as much as I do. *gross sobbing*. Please everyone keep doing what you are doing.
> 
> Kudos/Comments of all kinds is appreciated.
> 
> Forever grateful to [crimson-dynamo](http://crimson-dynamo.tumblr.com/) and [baccuroth](http://baccuroth.tumblr.com/) for helping me beta this.

\------------------------------

The mission had ended badly. Erwin’s mind still reeled in a stunned and helpless silence as he held tightly to Levi’s equally firm grasp. His corporal buried his sweat-slicked forehead against Erwin’s chest, fingers gripping the bloodstained and tattered green cape still slung around Erwin’s shoulders.

The sudden closeness caught Erwin by surprise. Levi had wordlessly sought his embrace just moments after they returned safely within the walls, ushering them forcefully to a side corridor without any explanation. As the last of the carts disappeared in the streets before them, Levi turned suddenly, shrinking inward as he grasped tightly to the front of Erwin’s uniform — almost too tightly. His fingers pulled at the fabric of Erwin’s shirt as a strange, inexplicable sound escaped from Levi’s bent form below him. It was a sound Erwin had never heard Levi make; a stifled and wounded sob that struck some deep, dark place in Erwin’s heart. He stiffened out of habit, back straight, chest forward.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Erwin inhaled slowly and steadily, swallowing down the flood that was threatening to break across the facade of his usual reserve. His hands twitched, clenching into fists at his side. “There is... nothing I can say. Nothing I can do... to change what happened today.”

“I know,” Levi’s muffled voice answered, his forehead still pressed firmly into Erwin’s chest. “I don’t blame you.”

Levi seemed to shrink, to retreat into himself as he gripped his commander even tighter still, moving inward, seeking something.

It was growing steadily dark. In the lengthening shadows the only thing Erwin could think of after their loss in the fields was the look on their faces; the light having faded from their eyes, the gruesome scene strewn out before him in the windswept plains outside of the wall. To be forgotten. Lost.

 _No._ He would never allow himself to forget them.

Erwin stared forward with unseeing eyes at the fading evening light as a coldness stole over them, his ears still ringing with the memory of their distant screams.

He bent down finally, wrapping his arms tentatively around the smaller man, feeling as if he was encircling and protecting him. If only he could. If only —

Levi’s hands traveled around his back in response and held on fast, murmuring something Erwin couldn’t hear. He felt Levi’s body tensing, holding back the tears he would never admit he needed so desperately to shed. Instead Erwin could feel him caving inward, crashing upon the inner turmoil that boiled within.

“Levi,” Erwin said in a low and gentle tone, the sadness heavy in his voice. “You can allow yourself to feel.”

Levi pulled away from Erwin’s chest, gripping his jacket even more pointedly. There was blood on his face; his eyes shone with tears unshed, red-rimmed and wild.

“ _No_ ,” he said firmly, as his eyes betrayed him, brows furrowing upwards with fear. And something else. Something desperate, ragged, and imploring. “After everything that's happened... I can’t lose you, Erwin.”

The wind stirred from the west, ruffling their hair and capes as the last of the evening light faded.

“I’m sorry?” Erwin said softly, hoping his tone would come across lightly. Instead his breath caught in his throat, and a familiar heat began to rise in his temples, in the center of his heart. Something was different. Levi stared up at him with a brokenness; his mouth open slightly, lips moving soundlessly, forming words he was struggling to find.

“I need…” he began, stopping short with a furtive glance to the darkening alleyway, the sounds of the town an obvious intrusion to his thoughts. Levi’s grip held fast as Erwin’s heart began to swell in a conflicted, painful manner. He looked upon the one person that mattered most to him, a shiver unrelated to the gathering autumn cold passing through him.

“The whole squad – no, the scouting legion… all of us. We need…” Levi said with downcast eyes, thin brows coming together in frustration. “We need you to stay alive.”

“Levi.”

“ ** _I_ ** need you to stay alive,” Levi said firmly, face lifting to meet his eyes. "I can’t ever lose you, Erwin.”

A moment passed in silence as Erwin met Levi’s unfaltering gaze.

“I plan on staying alive a little longer myself,” Erwin exhaled steadily. He placed his hands over Levi’s, intent on loosening the grip on his jacket as he lifted both of their clasped hands upward and away from his chest. As he did so, Levi let out a sound of disapproval, eyes searching his slowly.

“You don’t understand,” Levi said in a low voice, freeing his hands as they traveled up to touch the outline of Erwin’s jaw. He ran delicate fingers over Erwin's cheekbone, thumb arching across slowly to wipe away something on his face.

Erwin stopped all pretenses as Levi reached up and cupped his face. He found himself involuntarily pressing back into Levi’s palm, inhaling deeply as his eyes eased shut.

“I need every part of you,” Levi breathed, drawing himself closer to Erwin as his outstretched hand wrapped around his neck, seeking to bring himself closer, to his lips. Erwin hesitated, heart racing against his ribcage, all too aware of their location in the alleyway as people passed by in the street adjacent to them.

Another moment passed, then too many. Erwin exhaled pointedly, shaking his head.

“Not here, not now," he muttered, straightening, and immediately Levi drew back, resentment flashing across his eyes.

Levi muttered under his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and attempting to shield his face with his forearm as he turned on foot. Erwin reached out and placed his hand firmly on Levi’s shoulder, a wave of guilt washing over himself as his head hung low. He immediately regretted how his words had come across. He regretted so many things.

“We are still covered in blood, Levi. Their blood."

Levi immediately stopped, his hands falling idly to his side. He stared at the cobblestone street beneath his feet, the sounds of the town now a mere whisper in the gathering darkness.

“Of course. We should give them the proper rites,” Levi conceded, inhaling suddenly as if he had forgotten to breathe.

\------------------------------

The room was cold, empty, and dark as Erwin paced his quarters, toweling his damp hair. With light footsteps he quietly made for the windows, the glow of the funeral fires still lighting the night sky as he gazed out through the large glass panes overlooking the inner courtyard.

The light of the fires danced in his eyes as he held onto a brass window latch, the other hand idly grasping the stone of his bolo tie. Slung around his neck, it was a shackle, a noose. It was icy cold and unforgiving, a leaden weight upon his heart. As a forethought Erwin had put it on over his plain cotton shirt as he stood by the windows; he felt that he should wear it always, a constant reminder of the things that had happened. Of things he had yet to accomplish.

As Erwin gazed into the inky night, eyes following the plumes of smoke upward as they dissipated into nothingness, he felt the vast emptiness of the world beyond the wall sweeping out before him. When the sunlight did not stir the titans, the entire world stretched out before his feet in a lonely solidarity.

An emptiness ached within him as he stared forward into the blackness, across the unseen windswept plains, great forests and mountains…. to the ocean…. marvels that only a few could even dream of beholding. An empty anger flared in his gut as he thought of those before him; of his father, of everything that had been lost.

Even though the city slept, and a false calm and silence had settled down upon the remnants of humanity, to Erwin the silence was deafening.

He didn’t know how long he stood there. Only when the fires had burnt down to glowing embers did he make to turn around. A long, golden patch of light reached into his room from the open door, in which Levi stood silhouetted against the frame.

“How long were you watching me?” Erwin sighed, blinking as to wake from his reverie. He was relieved that Levi decided to show up after all.

“Long enough,” Levi said quietly, closing the door behind him. He was dressed in a simple linen shirt and trousers like Erwin, the blood and dirt washed clean once again.

“Listen, about earlier…” Erwin stopped short as Levi approached, shaking his head in dismissal.

“I didn’t mean to be so abrupt,” Erwin continued, “but things needed tending to. We still hadn’t… come to terms with… you were in shock, Levi. We both were. It never gets easier. It shouldn’t.”

Levi joined him at the windows, looking down at the now emptied courtyard.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Levi spoke without looking at Erwin, crossing his arms. “Everything I’ve ever known has changed. Vanished, as it had been ripped away from me. The people I had cared about the most in this world — are dead.” He tilted his head to look at Erwin, the ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips. “To think that I wanted to kill you too, back then...”

“Levi...”

“I didn’t know what I wanted then. But I know now. I know that I want nothing more than to make sure you live, Smith.”

Erwin regarded him with careful scrutiny. Their partnership was laced with irony from the beginning; of Levi’s past, the hierarchical structure they were made to follow. The entire world situation. All of it. The purpose was nowhere in sight. At least, not yet.

And yet, unwaveringly, Levi was someone he could rely on. He was his most loyal soldier, his most trusted companion. Someone who was unquestionably there for him. He was the quickening in his veins, that which made his heart race in exhilarated purpose, flying through the air together seamlessly as they pulled in on the trails of their maneuver gear. Without a word. Knowing the other. _Trusting each other._

“It is true, Levi… you have given up everything for me,” Erwin managed with a pained smile, lifting his hand to return the gesture from earlier. Rough calloused hands grazed smooth skin, turning Levi’s face gently to look at him.

“Not everything,” Levi breathed, thin brows lifting as his expression softened in a heartbeat. He uncrossed his arms and turned toward Erwin.

There was something there that Erwin had seen before many times; something that he glimpsed only briefly as they sat through tedious meetings, through chance encounters in dim hallways. Levi would look at him and understand him; his eyes boring deep down into his soul, stoking the low, smoldering desire Erwin had for release, for absolution.  For complete and utter abandon. It fed the fire within his very core, always threatening to burn if he got too close.

“...But I want to, Erwin. I have wanted to since the very beginning.” Levi continued, his eyes searching Erwin’s. “It’s just that after today… after what you plan to do… ” His voice dropped off to barely a whisper. “Before it’s too late, Erwin. I need you to know how much I —”

They were in the alleyway again, Levi’s hands searching for purchase as Erwin swept him into his arms without hesitation this time. Mouths roughly came together as hot tongues drove forward, slippery, desperate, _hungry._ An appreciative sound of relief reverberated in the back of Levi’s throat as Erwin kissed him deeply, only to break into a gasping moan as they parted in the pursuit of air.

Waves of fire raced through Erwin’s veins as he leaned into Levi’s body, bending at the knees as he widened his stance to meet Levi’s stature. Levi‘s skin was smooth, so warmly seductive that Erwin found himself planting kisses across Levi’s face and under his jaw, mouthing against the back of Levi’s ears and on his outstretched neck, drunk on his scent. Strong hands gripped the back of Levi’s head, fingers threading through jet-black hair to gently tug Levi’s neck to the side. Erwin extended his tongue and languidly dragged it across the surface, savoring the saltiness and the heat emanating from the pale skin under his touch. Levi arched against him with a sharp intake of breath, hands traveling between their bodies as he drove forward, hips grinding against Erwin’s crotch.

Amid shortened breaths and ragged, biting kisses, Levi managed to undo the front of both of their trousers before Erwin realized what he was doing. Levi stopped briefly, chest heaving as he looked downward in mild surprise.

“Holy shit,” Levi almost laughed quietly as he gazed with want upon Erwin’s already hardening length. “I had a feeling that you would be… but _this_ …”

Levi’s voice trailed thoughtfully, drawing out the last word with a long exhalation of breath. Suddenly, hot skin touched skin as Levi drove himself up against Erwin’s front once more, hand stroking their cocks together firmly. Erwin moaned low in his throat as Levi slid his other hand roughly under the fabric of Erwin’s shirt collar, latching on to broad shoulders and undoing a few buttons in the process. Nails dug into smooth flesh as Levi’s hips twitched, rubbing himself against Erwin.

The shock of the sudden cold through his shirt made Erwin tense, stopping his movements. Levi had driven him back up against the cool glass windows overlooking the inner courtyard.

“The windows,” Erwin hissed between clenched teeth, slumping weakly as Levi pressed up against him, driving him further still against the windowpanes. “They can… we need to…”

“No one will question you, commander,” Levi breathed hotly against Erwin’s exposed chest, tongue tracing the outline of the round gemstone set in the knotwork of his bolo tie. His corporal took the symbol of authority in his mouth, tongue lifting and swirling slowly, deliberately, defiantly. It was all Erwin could do but stare, captivated by his brashness.

Levi’s hand reached further down, tracing the contours between their legs, curling in and pressing firmly upwards against Erwin’s perineum. With a flash of white teeth, Levi bit down and pulled the cord forward. Erwin’s head rolled as his mouth fell open, breath escaping him.

“You like it that way, do you?” Erwin’s vision was met with an arched eyebrow and a smirk as Levi released the tie, leaving a hot wetness lingering on Erwin’s chest as it fell back into place.

His corporal deftly opened all of Erwin’s remaining buttons and ripped off his shirt, hungrily mouthing his way across the broad landscape of toned flesh and passing over a hardened nipple, hand traveling with speed and purpose to once again stroke Erwin’s thick cock against his, thrusting upwards periodically with desperation.

With thumb and forefinger he swirled the beading precum from Erwin’s slit, spreading and sliding his fingers around both of their heads as he continued to grind against Erwin, eliciting sharp gasps of pleasure as the slick wetness covered them.

“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin groaned, his breathing shallow, moving against Levi for more friction. He shifted his weight forward, strong hands quickly snaking under Levi’s trousers and grabbing his ass, fingers pressing into flesh harsh enough to bruise as Levi moaned into his ear at the rough touch.

“I can’t… believe…” Erwin was breathless, his vision blurring as he lifted Levi clear off the floor and into his embrace, Levi’s strong legs wrapping around his waist.

“How… we never, you never…”

They stumbled forward, turning on foot, only to land against the wall, the curtain next to the window snagging on their entanglement.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Levi gasped as his back arched against the wall, the curtain falling off its hooks and onto the floor.

Erwin had him where he wanted him, where he had always wanted him — under his body, writhing, lips searching, hot breath gasping his name into his mouth as Levi’s tongue hungrily sought his.

“Erwin,” Levi whispered against his lips, holding fast to his broad shoulders. “Erwin, _fuck_. Don’t make me beg.”

“Hmmm,” Erwin intoned as he buried his face in Levi’s neck, sucking on skin, marking a path across his collarbone and under his chin. He ran his tongue slowly against the side of Levi’s neck, up and around into his hairline, feeling Levi shudder under his embrace. His own cock throbbed painfully against Levi’s stomach in response, twitching to be satiated.

“I need ... _you_ ,” Levi managed between breaths, nails raking Erwin’s back and sending ripples all over Erwin’s body. He returned to Levi’s waiting mouth, latching onto his flushed bottom lip.

“The bed,” Erwin growled, tongues crashing as he felt the smaller man melt beneath him, surrendering. Erwin was drunk on him; he wanted every inch of Levi.

Reluctantly, Erwin let Levi back down to the floor, where he stumbled forward slightly and back into Erwin’s arms. Their breathing was the only sound in the darkness.

“We’ll have to… try to be quiet,” Erwin said, now acutely aware of the silence of the building. He pulled Levi toward the doorway that lead to his bedroom and grabbed a lantern, lighting it quickly, a warm glow illuminating their footsteps.

“I can’t promise that,” Levi slurred, hair askew, mouth parted with a flush across his cheeks. There was a predatory glint in his eyes as the lamplight passed over his face. Erwin set the lantern down beside the bed and they came together once again.

White sheets were cool to the touch as they sank into the mattress, facing one another on their sides. Strong arms wrapped around each other searchingly, urgently.

“ _Erwin_ ,” Levi whispered, a note of resentment in his voice as he nipped Erwin’s lips, drawing him closer.

“Hmm?,” Erwin smirked, running a hand down Levi’s muscled and scarred back, brushing against the rougher skin left behind by the 3DMG strapworks, memorizing the map of his body.  “Are we that eager to get to the point?”

Levi sighed dejectedly, dark eyes gazing into Erwin’s own. He turned onto his back, arching his form in a languid stretch. His chest was rising and falling heavily with each breath, clothes in disarray and halfway off as he made to remove the rest of them. Erwin rolled forward and up into a sitting position, gazing upon Levi’s lithe, athletic form, cock still smeared with precum as it twitched against his stomach.

“I don’t want to know anything else but you.”

“What of my own desires?” Erwin’s voice was husky as he ran a hand through disheveled blond hair. Levi made to get up once again, seeking Erwin’s lips as an outstretched hand reached for the back of his head. Erwin had another idea.

“No. Turn over. On your hands and knees.”

It was an order.

Levi’s eyes flashed in response, making his usual sound of discontent as he retracted his hand. He rolled over slowly and deliberately, propping himself up by the elbows. His backside was now facing Erwin, head hanging low between his arms as he shifted his legs apart. Erwin took in the sight hungrily.

In the next moment his tongue was sliding against Levi’s tight entrance, breath hot against skin, tongue dripping with desire. Erwin inhaled sharply, burying his face in Levi’s ass, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs as they dug deeply into flesh. Levi choked out a loud moan, hips bucking.  A shudder ran through his body from the sudden contact as he eased backward into Erwin’s tongue for more.

“What did I say about being quiet?” Erwin growled as he came up for air.

“Like fuck I will,” Levi said breathlessly. “Don’t… don’t you _dare_ stop.”

He was soon gasping again as Erwin drove his tongue in deeply, Levi’s hips rolling backward to meet his touch. Erwin was almost numb with desire; the heat flaring in his temples was making his ears ring, a light-headedness stealing over his senses. Levi tasted divine. He wanted to open him wide, to consume him completely, overwhelmed by the indescribable feeling of their unspoken desires finally crashing down upon them.

He let his tongue glide up and down slowly in long, broad strokes, then plunging deeply and driving inward, his hands shaping, molding, and squeezing the soft fleshiness on either side of him as Levi arched into a beautiful moan, the sound sending shivers down Erwin’s spine.

After a time, he withdrew and sat upward, taking his left hand and slicking it generously with saliva. Reaching down and around Levi’s front, Erwin began stroking his corporal’s hardness with a firm grasp.

“Wh—” Levi whined sharply into the mattress as he lunged forward, ass out, sheets pulled taut as hands clawed at the fabric beneath him. Erwin shifted and placed his knees on the bed, bending over Levi’s simpering form as he straddled one of his legs.

“Yes, Levi?”

“Wh-why aren’t you… I can’t… _shit_. I can’t take it anymore, Erwin,” Levi’s muffled voice answered, as he tried to shift over in the bed and involuntarily tried to squirm away. Erwin leaned over and into him, pressing his body downward gently but firmly, preventing Levi from moving much further as his other hand cupped the supple, toned flesh of Levi’s backside. He then brought the broadside of his right hand straight across Levi’s outstretched ass, the resounding slap reverberating through the air as Levi jerked forward with a surprised yelp.

“God, you’re perfect.” Erwin whispered as he kneaded Levi’s cheek, rubbing the reddened skin lovingly. Keeping the one hand on Levi’s cock, he then brought his other fingers to his mouth, languidly covering them with more saliva.

“You need to be prepared first,” Erwin stated matter-of-factly in response to Levi’s soft, muffled pleadings into the pillow, ignoring the insistent and painful throbbing of his crotch. He was met with a deep moan as Levi’s body shuddered; Erwin sank a finger in slowly, gently, caressing Levi’s inner walls. He let a second slip in after a moment as Levi adjusted, tight muscles quivering around his fingers as they sank into the bottom.

“You’re so tight,” Erwin sighed, his voice syrupy as he gently twisted his fingers, massaging the heat within Levi to open for him. A strangled, desperate sound arose from Levi’s mouth as Erwin inserted a third finger. Levi turned his head, gasping for air, hips driving backward.

“ _Erwin_ …”

The way Levi breathed his name stoked the slow, deep burning Erwin had always felt for him into a glorious white heat. He did need him. He needed every part of him, as Levi had rightly said in the alley earlier that evening. He wanted to feel that tight heat around his cock — needed Levi in his embrace, his strength and his skin and his hands all over him. He wanted to wreck Levi so completely that he forgot his own name, moaning only his — Erwin, Erwin… _Erwin_.

He exhaled slowly, breath hot against Levi’s back as he began driving his fingers with more purpose, eliciting a low, guttural moan from reddened lips, a pool of wetness on the sheets near his glistening mouth. In and out and in again Erwin pumped his fingers, pressing down, caressing him until he found that sweet spot. Levi wordlessly sought his fingers as he rocked against them. Erwin circled his thumb back down and firmly stroked Levi’s perineum as the other hand pumped his dripping cock, slow and methodical.

Levi cried out in earnest, breath shakily escaping parted lips as he arched into it, eyes clenching shut. His forehead glistened with sweat and a ruddy flush had spread from his cheekbones to the tips of his ears.

He was so beautiful, Erwin thought, as he watched Levi’s expressions change subtly, the sweat beading his forehead like a crown. He was so fucking perfect and he felt that he didn’t deserve him at all. After everything that had happened, and everything he had given him, here he was still, offering himself to Erwin so completely.

“I…,” Levi swallowed, trying to catch his breath. “ _Goddamnit_ , Erwin, wait. I don’t know if I… if I can… hold on...” He bit his bottom lip harshly, brows furrowing upwards as a high-pitched whine escaped his lips. “ _Fuck, Erwin. You’re going to make me come_.”

“Well, that’s not how it’s supposed to work,” Erwin muttered in amusement, slowing his pace and blinking as if coming out of a trance. “You’re not supposed to come for me just yet, Levi.”

He released his grasp and withdrew his fingers slowly, an audible whimper escaping the smaller man beneath him as he crumpled to the mattress, forehead pressed into the sheets as he sought to catch his breath.

“There’s something I want us to do first,” Erwin purred, coming down to his hands and knees, his face close to Levi’s. “Trust me, it will make it better.”

“Better than – hah, fuck you.” Levi manged, his breath shaking in the semblance of a laugh.

Erwin rose into a sitting position on the bed, head easing to the side firmly as he cracked his neck. His eyes swept over Levi slowly, who had rolled onto his back, chest heaving, face flushed.

Erwin removed his trousers and kicked them off to the wooden floor, reaching for a hand-rolled cigarette resting on the tabletop as he removed his bolo tie and set it gingerly next to the oil lamp. As Levi twisted onto his side, Erwin sat back against the headboard and struck flame to the match, cupping it in his hands. A hotness filled his mouth and lungs. Holding onto the smoke, the familiar wave of instant warmth and pleasure surged from the tips of Erwin’s hair to the ends of his toes.

It was his own personal blend, recommended to him by Hanji; the finest tobacco interspersed with an earthy, sticky, sweet-smelling herb from the country — so rarely grown within this part of the wall — which worked out the soreness in his muscles, danced through his veins, and brought his senses alive with pleasure.

Erwin exhaled slowly, smoke hovered on the edge of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Levi rolled forward into Erwin’s arms, stealing the cigarette from between his fingers and kneeled between Erwin’s open legs, exposing Erwin’s erection. Levi tossed his sweat-slicked hair out of his eyes and took a languid, deep drag — eyes closing, shoulders rising with the intake of breath.

“You’re right. That’s not the way it’s going to work here.” Levi leaned back, brow arching as he exhaled thick smoke. His eyes traveled down to rest at Erwin’s crotch intently, hand resting on one of Erwin’s knees.

“There’s no way in hell... you’re going to get away with not letting me suck that fucking _magnificent_ cock of yours first.”

“I’d like that,” Erwin crooned deeply, running his hands against Levi’s back, tracing the contours of toned muscle. He dragged his fingers up to the base of Levi’s head, brushing against the prickly, even shortness in the back. He ran his fingertips through the longer hair that fell around lustful, dark eyes, down past his cheek, coming to a rest under Levi’s strong chin.

Levi’s mouth hung open, tongue hovering near the surface as Erwin held Levi’s jaw in his hand, brushing a thumb over his mouth and pulling downward on Levi’s reddened bottom lip.

Levi’s tongue darted out hungrily, gliding up Erwin’s thumb as he inserted it into Levi’s mouth. Slick, hot wetness engulfed Erwin’s senses and shot through his body, racing down his spine and directly into his groin as he watched Levi suck, tongue gliding slow against his skin. Erwin _ached_ , brows rising, jaw slack as he exhaled loudly.

Levi released his thumb and offered his cigarette back to him, wrist turned upwards as smoke curled around his fingers.

“You should count yourself lucky,” Levi murmured as he shifted his weight, handing it off to him. “Hanji doesn’t just sell this to anyone at their bar— let alone _give_ it to them. Don’t waste it.”

“It was, until now… one of the only things that relieved the weight in my heart, the sleeplessness. The…” Erwin trailed off as he leaned back against the headboard once more, taking his time with the next intake of smoke.

He nodded for Levi, who swayed forward and leaned in at an angle next to Erwin’s mouth, hovering just above parted lips as he exhaled slowly, transferring the smoke into Levi’s waiting mouth.

A headiness danced through his veins as Erwin watched Levi slowly pull backward, eyes closed, blowing the last of the smoke out in a slow seductive stream that shrouded his silhouette in the lamplit darkness like a halo. Levi maneuvered away from Erwin’s grasp and began to arch downward in slow motion, coming to rest between Erwin’s legs.

“That was, until now...” Erwin whispered, Levi’s hot breath stealing kisses over his hipbones, strong hands gripping his sides. Levi extended his tongue downward to Erwin’s skin, the tip skimming across the surface only to melt into broad, sweeping strokes, encircling, biting, sucking, _marking._

Levi nipped at him as he slid across Erwin’s abdomen, tongue skipping in heated strokes and planting deliberate, forceful kisses as he dove into the downy blonde hair that crested around Erwin’s throbbing cock. Levi’s head turned slightly as he spread Erwin further open with his hands, diving into the crease of skin beside Erwin’s balls without further ceremony. Erwin convulsed at the sudden contact, fingers threading through dark hair as Levi’s tongue lifted him, _caressing_ slowly against his skin.

In the next moment Levi was gliding up in a long, firm stroke from the root of Erwin’s cock. Slowly, excruciatingly, Levi carried his tongue along his shaft as he looked up at Erwin with a wanton, glazed look, their eyes interlocking. Erwin’s breath spiraled out of his lungs shakily as Levi turned again to wrap his tongue around the other side as he came to the head, hovering just at the edge of touch with hot breath. Erwin’s cock twitched, reaching, desperate to be touched again. Levi let drop a thick line of saliva from his mouth, running down his tongue and smothering the tip generously before he plunged downward with a deliberate, forceful need.

Erwin involuntarily thrust deeply into Levi’s mouth in response, hips lifting as his groan loudly escaped his mouth. He could feel Levi tensing against the impact of his cock filling that hot little mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Levi’s eyes flew open as he sputtered, breathing loudly with his mouth hovering over the better half of Erwin’s cock.

“ _Watch it,_ old man,” Levi growled as he made to grasp the rest of Erwin’s shaft with his hand, wrapping around the base. His grip was firm as he stroked upward, squeezing gently as Erwin felt a constriction that went all the way back to his forehead. Levi’s tongue darted out against purpled skin, licking in broad strokes across the tip of his engorged member.

Erwin’s chest was lifting, his heart racing as he eyed Levi in disbelief between the curtain of disheveled hair falling around his eyes. Levi moaned appreciatively over his cock, long tongue slathering saliva all over him. The sight of Levi greedily devouring him with such sounds made Erwin thrust deeply into Levi’s mouth again, slower this time, eyes clenched tightly shut as his head rolled backward, gasping as he hit the back of Levi’s throat.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi.” Erwin exhaled, raking his fingernails against Levi’s scalp, gripping tightly. Pulling, guiding, encouraging. Levi stroked his hand downward, mouth following suit as he took in Erwin’s length. Once he was down as far as he could go, Erwin felt Levi’s tongue moving inside his mouth, caressing him in all directions. As his tongue roved, his grip stroked slowly down toward the base of Erwin’s shaft, extending his reach with thumb and forefinger in a tight ring as he drove them further along, pressing down through his balls, deep into the root of his cock as Levi stroked him, sucking with intensity.

Another wave of pleasure rolled through Erwin’s veins as his stomach muscles spasmed, body shuddering as he convulsed with pleasure. Levi jerked Erwin upward with his hand and his mouth, gasping lewdly as he came up for air, mouth dripping and moaning with want as he ran his tongue along Erwin’s shaft, the tip rubbing against the outside of his lips and on the fleshiness of his cheek. Erwin ached even more deeply, his senses crashing into another as Levi looked up at him with those eyes. Eyes that pained him, eyes that made him soar. He felt as if the room was spinning.

“ _Damn,_ Erwin. You should see yourself,” Levi breathed after a moment, eyeing Erwin incredulously.

“That’s it. I can’t take it anymore. Levi, get on.”

Levi lost no time in scrambling upward into a sitting position, his movements hasty and desperate. He maneuvered forward, knees dropping down to either side of Erwin as he straddled his groin, grinding hot skin against skin once more.

“So _give it to me_ ,” Levi moaned into Erwin’s mouth as he drove his throbbing cock against Erwin’s, hand on his shoulder for support and the other gripping Erwin’s jaw forcefully, Levi’s tongue plunging into his mouth.

Erwin clumsily searched his bedside table with an outstretched hand, knocking over some papers and books in the process, landing finally on the bottle of oil he kept there. With fumbled efforts he managed to unscrew the top and generously slicked his fingers with the dripping, slippery substance. Levi was brushing against him, rocking back and forth against him, making _those noises_ again. _Fuck_. The hairs on the back of Erwin’s neck rippled in anticipation, sending waves of electricity through his entire body.

He wrapped his oil-slicked hand around heated skin, stroking himself until he was glistening. He palmed the underside of Levi’s cock as he slid his hand in between Levi’s legs, causing him to convulse against Erwin with more desperation at the touch, seeking his fingers as they curled and sank in deeply with the aid of the oil. Levi broke free from Erwin’s mouth and leaned forward, his breath enveloping Erwin’s neck.

“ _Ha-aahh ~ Yes_ ,” Levi whispered weakly as he rolled his hips, reaching down and grasping Erwin’s length with one hand, the other on Erwin’s shoulder as he leaned back, aligning himself. He rubbed his entrance with the tip of Erwin’s cock, spreading oil around as he tentatively sank down.

Erwin firmly held Levi by his sides, breath shallow as he watched Levi lower himself onto his throbbing length. Levi’s breath hitched, eyes narrowing, brows lifting as if in concern, mouth caught in a silent and strangled moan.

“S- _shit_ ,” Levi hissed, his composure breaking beautifully as he sank onto Erwin. He tilted his head forward as if trying to glimpse the thickness of Erwin’s cock entering him, of himself taking Erwin in so completely. Levi stilled, hovering, small rippling shudders raking through his body with each movement of Erwin’s cock deep inside him as they adjusted.

Through their point of connection Erwin felt these tremors roll through him in transference, Levi’s muscles adjusting and clenching against his length, sucking him inward. He resisted the present urge to thrust forward into Levi’s tightness, driving himself deep into him with the blinding desire that was ripping through his heart.

Erwin held him firmly, leaning forward as he placed his head against the pale, hard skin of Levi’s chest. He pressed inward, listening to the erratic and heavy heartbeat pulsing throughout his veins as fingers sank into skin.

Erwin longed for him even more painfully, even though Levi was right there in front of him, on top of him, living, breathing, sweating, moaning his name. _Here right now, with him and only him_. This was what he had always wanted, from the very beginning.

Yet somehow it wasn’t enough. He wanted more; he wanted everything and nothing else.

“Just breathe,” Erwin whispered against Levi’s skin, feeling a stillness descend with a deep sigh as long fingers brushed through his hair. Levi bent down, kissing the top of his head as hands slipped under Erwin’s jaw, lifting his face into another deep kiss, hot tongues slowly and firmly caressing the other. Erwin tensed and thrust upward shallowly, moving slowly as Levi rolled his hips against him, exhaling loudly from his nose, a moan deep within his throat, not once breaking the kiss.

“Lean back for me,” Erwin murmured breathlessly against Levi’s lips, his thumbs digging deeper into Levi’s hips as he moved above him. Levi slowly rolled his head backward, eyes closed as he shifted his weight upward and back away from Erwin’s front, sinking further down and rocking his hips forward, lifting slightly as he dragged the tip of Erwin’s cock inside him, seeking his pleasure. His hands traveled downward as he gripped Erwin’s thighs behind him, arching his chest forward, head thrown back as he began rolling his hips once again with fervor. Soft moans spilled from his mouth, a trickle of intermittent gasps and whimpers against the night’s silence as Levi fucked himself on Erwin’s cock, the sweat on his brow beading in a flush.

“Yes, like that,” Erwin choked out, eyes forced shut as Levi rode him, hips undulating in a flashing heat as both of them breathed heavily, Levi’s cock bobbing in rhythm to the rolling motion of his ass caressing Erwin completely, stretched tightly to the brink.

“Erwi- _nnn. Nnghh, hahhh_ ,” Levi breathed loudly, mouth open, desperate for more as he bore down harder, eyes rolling back into his head as his fingers painfully gripped Erwin’s thighs.

“On your back. Now,” Erwin commanded, voice husky as his hand wrapped around his corporal’s throbbing length, making Levi whimper in protest, rolling his pelvis against Erwin still as he slowed but didn’t stop.

“Do you want me to fuck you, or don’t you?” Erwin challenged, grip tightening around Levi’s cock, brushing a rough calloused thumb over the fleshy tip and smearing the beading precum collecting once again. 

“Yes. Erwin. Yes… _yes_ ….” Levi trailed shakily as he slowed, heaving himself weakly forward and back into strong arms. Erwin shifted his weight, bending his knees horizontally and pulling his feet into a seated position, his hands bracing Levi as he swung forward.

Levi’s legs twisted under him as Erwin flipped them, running his arm under one of Levi’s shifting thighs and hoisting it upward, raising Levi’s hips as his arms wrapped around Erwin’s broad shoulders, holding on tightly.

Levi folded as Erwin bent low, his knee held up in the crook of Erwin’s arm as he drove in slowly, fucking him so _deeply_ and firmly that Levi convulsed with a sputtering moan when he was in all the way, moving him, penetrating, knowing him.

“Does that feel good, Levi?” Erwin growled into his corporal’s neck as he moved, leaning into Levi as he rolled his hips against wide open legs.

“ _Ah— ahh, **fuck**_. Yes,” Levi exhaled into a loud moan, knees spread eagled into the air, nails digging into skin as he clawed at Erwin’s back hard enough pierce skin as Erwin drove in roughly, his body covering Levi entirely.

There were no more words, no sounds save for intermittent sharp breathing and grunting as Erwin thrust into him, Levi’s mouth hanging open in a silent moan, his breath held sharply with furrowed brows as a deep redness blossomed across his face. Levi eyed him blearily as if through a haze, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as Erwin fucked him hard into the mattress.

Erwin slowed his pace as he buried his head in the crook of Levi’s neck, driving in deeply all the same. He rolled Levi’s head to the side, kissing and sucking Levi’s bruised and purpling skin as he rolled his hips, dragging his tongue across the surface in ravenous strokes. He rode the currents that rippled through Levi as he shuddered under his touch, groaning as his back arched off the mattress.

“Haa- _ahh, kk-ghh_ ,” Levi half-grunted, half-choked as he came hotly against their stomachs, clenching around Erwin’s cock and spilling between them as Erwin latched onto Levi’s neck, biting down hard, driving forward and sinking into Levi as he rolled out a firm, final thrust, shooting his load deep into Levi’s twitching heat as he gripped the bedsheets tightly. He thrust again, rolling into shallower thrusts as he released Levi’s leg from his arm, which sank weakly to the bed. Erwin slowed, head buried in the crook of Levi’s neck as he exhaled loudly, a wave of warmth and calm washing over him.

Levi was breathless as he held on, hands weakly travelling across Erwin’s heaving shoulders. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Erwin propped himself up with his arms and hovered close to Levi’s face, planting generous kisses across his neck and travelling up his jaw. Levi made a sound in the back of his throat that was almost annoyed, but he placed his hand on either side of Erwin’s cheeks all the same and their mouths met lazily, slowly melting into the other.

Erwin broke free after some time and straightened slowly, hands travelling towards Levi’s pelvis as he pulled out gingerly and moved backward, setting Levi’s hips down on the mattress.

“What a fucking mess,” Levi scowled with the slightest upturn at the corner of his mouth, head thrown back into the pillows. His raven hair was plastered across his forehead, sweat-slicked and beautiful. Erwin’s hand rested on his knee as he stretched, inhaling deeply.

“Seriously, Erwin, what are you going to do about this?” Levi gestured weakly to bedsheets coming off the mattress and to his body, cum smeared over his abdomen, his ass twitching as it leaked slowly down his legs. Erwin blinked slowly, taking in the aftermath.

“I suppose we did make a mess of things,” Erwin conceded, smirking at Levi in a satisfied way. “You were wonderful, by the way,”

“What?” Levi made a face, propping himself up on his elbows. “ _Please._ "

“No, I’m serious.”

Levi was silent as he looked up at Erwin, eyes softening again. “You were everything I wanted, Erwin.”

“I want to give you everything, Levi.” Erwin smiled sadly, his eyes drifting toward the dark window. “If I could give you tomorrow, I would. If I could make this night last forever, don’t think that I wouldn’t—”

“You could make me some tea.” Levi groaned, dragging his hand over his face as he shifted his legs stiffly.

“What?” Erwin turned, amused.

“You heard me.” Levi made a noise in the back of his throat that actually sounded annoyed.

“Is something wrong, Levi?”

“It’s all over me and in me and all over _the bed, Erwin_. Fuck.”

Erwin chuckled warmly. “I’ll go draw some hot water to wash up with. There are fresh sheets in the drawer, not to worry.”

Levi rolled on the bed, reaching for a corner of the sheet that had come off the mattress to wipe himself off with. Erwin took the lantern and turned it up higher, the room glowing into focus. 

\-----------------------------

 

The sheets were warm, clean again and smelling fresh as they lay wrapped in each other, Levi’s head resting in the crook of Erwin’s armpit, his body turned halfway over him as a leg splayed across Erwin’s outstretched thigh, drawing himself in close.

Moonlight stole its way into the room, interrupting the darkness as a sharp slice of silver across the floor, running up the bed and falling at the foot of the frame.

Everything was still; everything around them was completely quiet save for the rhythmic beating of their hearts as they lay entwined in the other, chests rising and falling with the soft intake of breath. Levi’s arm was heavy on Erwin’s chest, fingers barely twitching against skin.

“Are you awake?” Erwin rolled his head to the side, moving slightly as his cheek came to rest on Levi’s hair. He turned and inhaled deeply, kissing the top of his head.

"Mmn."

“You should get some rest.”

“It’s like you said, Erwin.” Levi stretched, his grip tightening as he drew himself even closer. “I want to make this night last as long as possible. There’s no telling ...what tomorrow will bring.”

He stared forward, fingers idly brushing against the hairs of Erwin’s chest. 

And with that they were silent.

 

 


End file.
